Alex Rider Ultimate Timeline
by Amberlia
Summary: All events of the Alex Rider books, but on a timeline with a rough approximation of date. Not completed yet, will be updated as the books go along. This is the 1995 version, meaning Alex was born in 1995 but if you believe in the 1987 version, this timeline can be translated over to fit that as well. All credit goes to sources (listed). As accurate as possible. Comments welcome.


**Notes: **

**-This is the 1995 version, which is what I call it because it means Alex Rider was born in 1995. Even though in my stories I've mentioned him being born in 1987, someone was kind enough to point out that there is more evidence to suggest that he was born in 1995 than in 1987. I will be making the proper edits in my stories. And there is still some debating over his birthdate, which I've listed here as Feb 13th. If you prefer the 1987 version, where Alex is born in 1987, you can always translate the dates over. **

**-John Rider's DOB is unknown, though it's presumed he was in his early thirties when he died. Helen Rider's DOB is also unknown. **

**-Order of the Alex Rider Books: Stormbreaker, Point Blanc, Skeleton Key, Eagle Strike, Scorpia, Ark Angel, Snakehead, Crocodile Tears, Scorpia Rising, Never Say Die. (Russian Roulette can be seen as a prologue to the books and is technically not part of the main Alex Rider series). **

**-As Anthony Horowitz updates the books, I will also revise/update this timeline. If I've made a mistake somewhere, don't be afraid to point it out to me. I want this timeline to be as accurate as possible. **

**-Since the timeline I was looking at follows the 1987 version, I'll need to check and verify that the dates are correct for some of these. For the DOBs, I've either listed what the books have said or if there is controversy, lined it up with Alex's DOB and put it like that. **

**-All due credit goes to the sources listed. I just compiled the information together into one mass timeline. **

**SOURCES: ** wiki/Timeline_of_Alex_Rider%27s_life, wiki/Day_By_Day

**CREATED: September 5th, 2019, Indian Western Coast Time**

**EDITED: -**

**1380-**Malagasto Island sacked during the war with Genoa.

**1750-**Ladder built by smugglers up to Casa De Oro from underwater and to the cliffs.

**1857-**Point Blanc Academy is built.

**1940-**Alexei Sarov is born.

**1950-**Damian Cray (Harold Eric Lunt) is born on October 5th.

**1956-**Alexei Sarov is a private in Operation Whirlwind, an attack to crush the Hungarian Revolution.

**1960s-**Winston Yu's operations in Northern Ireland are done for MI6 (Fish Hook, Flashbulb, Hightower).

**1961-**Harold Lunt sent to a music academy (Royal Academy of Music). Sang with Elton John.

**1963-**Johannes Leedes comes to the attention of MI6 (later known as Dr. Hugo Grief) Harold Lunt's parents are killed by a falling car.

**1965-**Julia Evans' parents (later known as Julia Rothman) go to prison after burning down a cottage filled with English tourists.

**1968-**Ian Rider is born.

**1970-**Alexei marries (page 227, Skeleton Key).

**1971-**Alexei has a son, Vladimir Sarov. Harold forms a band called 'Slam'.

**1974-**Yassen (Yasha) Gregorovich is born in Estrov, Russia.

**1981-**Jack Starbright is born. Dr. Hugo Grief comes to France (page 215, Point Blanc). He cloned himself sixteen times.

**1986-**Nile is born in Britain.

**1988-**Yassen's parents are killed in a biological spill (a form of anthrax). Yassen is given the antidote and escapes, though pursued by Russian authorities. He is betrayed by who he thought to be his parents' friend, Professor Misha, but escapes and joins Dima's gang after they steal 70 rubles from him. After being egged to break into Sharkovsy's apartment, he is captured and forced to work for the man. While there, he learns Sharkovsky was responsible for the deaths of his parents and village, due to negligence. He vows to kill Sharkovsky. Vladimir Sarov joins the army and is killed by a sniper from Afghanistan.

**1992-** Yassen escapes with Zelin, a helicopter pilot working for SCORPIA. Zelin shoots Sharkovsky, thinking he has died. He is taken to SCORPIA, where he meets Julia.

**1993-**Yassen apprentices with John Rider. John saves his life and Yassen gets his scar.

**1995-**Alexander John Rider is born to John and Helen Rider (nee. Becket) on February 13th in East London. Three months later, in May, his parents are killed by a bomb and Ian Rider, twenty-seven years old at the time, takes him in. John died in his early thirties.

**1996-**Ian joins MI6 at the age of twenty-eight. Alex is one year old.

**2001-**Alex starts karate.

**2002-**Jack is hired.

**2005-**Alex goes to Prague, Czechoslovakia and learns to pickpocket with Ian. Alex tries to boil an egg in the microwave.

**2006**-Went scuba diving for a week with Ian in the Caribbean.

**2007**-Given a specially made Condor Junior Fitted Bike. Fights Michael Cook, who bullied Tom Harris, and wins. Tom and Alex become friends.

**2008-**Went scuba diving with Ian in Guadeloupe, Carribean. Last Christmas with Ian spent in Gunpoint, Colorado, in the Granary Hotel. On their third day, they meet Sahara Sands.

**2009-**Ian dies, sometime early in the year (early March), killed by Yassen. Alex is recruited by MI6 and completes several missions. Sabina Pleasure and Alex meet at Wimbledon (22 June-5 July 2009, presumably). Yassen Gregorovich is killed on Air Force One by Damian Cray for refusing to kill Alex. Damian dies. Sabina moves to San Fransico. Alex goes to SCORPIA. Julia dies. Nile dies. Winston Yu dies. Ash dies. Rahim dies. Jack dies.

**2010-**Julius Grief is shot dead. Alan Blunt is forced to resign after the British Government finds out about his decision to use a schoolboy as a spy. Mrs. Jones steps up to take his place. Alex moves to America with the Pleasures after he believes Jack was killed. 'Never Say Die' takes place. Jack is found alive. Dragana Novak dies. Grimaldi brothers die. The events of 'Nightshade' have yet to happen.


End file.
